Vanilla Pudding
by Pikaskye
Summary: Never feed Lucy vanilla pudding. Natsu and Happy find out the hard way.


**WARNING: randomness ahead!**

* * *

"Hey Luce!" Natsu cried from the windowsill, scaring Lucy off the bed. It was a warm day, perfect for going outside, and the pink-haired Dragon Slayer Natsu and flying blue cat Happy behind him were going to point it out and drag their partner outside.

"Holy crap! Natsu! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?" the blonde mage, Lucy Heartfilia, shouted. The book in her hands was poised like a weapon.

He scratched his head, thinking. "More times than I can count... but anyways, let's go outside!" he did his signature grin, showing off all his teeth and pointed canines.

"Aye! Lucy, come outside with us and buy us fish!"

"Um, no." Lucy retorted, going back to her book. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm reading a book."

"And? Read it later."

"Aye!"

"But I'm at the good part."

"When is there ever good parts in a book?" A vein popped in Lucy's forehead and she swung the hardcover book at the Dragon Slayers face, making him fly out the window. Happy watched with mild interest. Lucy sighed contently, leaning back and continuing her novel. Happy didn't speak, just continuing hovering outside.

"Hey Luce." She jumped because the boy she had just thrown out the window came back. _The only one stupid and persistent enough to come back would be him..._ she thought.

"Natsu! I'm not going outside until I finish my book." She protested.

"I could finish it," he said, lighting up his finger and smiling.

"No!" clutching it possessively in her chest [the book had a great life,] she rolled over so the evil Dragon Slayer couldn't burn her precious novel. He chuckled but extinguished his finger.

"So, at least can I come in?"

"Aye!"

She rolled her eyes, knowing that the two wouldn't give up anyway. "Fine, whatever. You make a peep and I'll kill you." They nodded gratefully and climbed in, hopping over Lucy. She continued reading.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Natsu asked quietly.

"I don't know. I'm a cat."

"oh, Lucy might come outside if we get her something!" Natsu nodded, liking his idea.

"Aye! But what are we gonna get her?"

The Dragon Slayer frowned. His logic wasn't complete. "I don't know... girls like food, right? Maybe we should make her something."

Lucy, still reading her book, said, "You know I can hear you two. You are not allowed to use my kitchen because the last time I let you use it... well, the cake exploded, so go find someone else's kitchen to use."

"Aye..." the boys pouted.

"Maybe we should go ask Mira. She's great at cooking." Happy said.

"Great idea!" Natsu cried, making Lucy give him a sharp glance.

"Great idea." He hissed, vaulting over Lucy, disturbing her again, and flying out the window. Happy caught him and started flying to the FairyTail guild.

* * *

"Hey Mira? Could we use the kitchen?" Natsu asked, walking over the Demon Barwoman. The silver gave him a funny look.

"Sure, Natsu... but what do you want with my kitchen? I'm sure the last time use baked you blew up a cake, I'm sure that would have scared you from baking."

"Well, Lucy isn't coming outside to play with us, so we're gonna make her something so she'll come out."

Mira smiled, her pairing abilities activating, and she quickly dragged Natsu and Happy into the back room. She shuffled through the cupboards and came back with a box. The boys stared at it. "Wuzzat?"

"It's pudding."

Natsu laughed. "That's not pudding Mira, I'm not stupid. It's a box."

The usually polite woman gave him a _Duh_ look. "Natsu, it's called instant pudding, because you only have to put in milk and stir. It's vanilla flavour." She opened the tiny box and then opened the packet, showing him the powder inside. Giving it to the Dragon Slayer, she rummaged through the fridge to get the milk. "I'm sure even you can't mess up instant pudding.

He 'hey'-ed in protest. Mira got out the bowl and measuring cup. "Natsu, take the powder." She commanded.

"Dump it into the bowl." He flipped the packet upside down, so the white powder came out.

"Take the milk. Measure two cups." The Dragon Slayer frowned. Mira sighed and shoved the measuring cup his way, and pointed to the line. "Pour the milk to that line." Natsu took the milk and poured, but it turned a little too much, so he dumped the milk back into the container. The Demon woman facepalmed.

"Natsu, its fine. It can be a little under or a little over. It's not gonna affect the pudding." The Dragon Slayer poured the milk again, watching it carefully so that the milk hit _that_ line exactly. Mira poured the milk into the bowl with the pudding mix.

Mira handed him a whisk. "stir." He took the whisk and stirred. To his amazement, the pudding started getting thicker. He stopped stirring when there were no more flecks of powder.

"Now what?" Mira took the bowl from the pyromaniac and put it on the counter.

"You have to wait a bit before you eat it. It's gotta chill first." Natsu 'humph'-ed. Mira left. "it'll take fifteen minutes and then you can take it to Lucy." She called, going back to serving her guildmates.

Natsu and Happy waited... and waited... and waited, standing in front of the bowl for exactly fifteen minutes. Mira occasionally checked the two through the small window, but they remained there unmoving for the whole time.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, they jumped up, grabbing the bowl, quickly thanking Mira, and rushing out of the guild with a giant dust cloud chasing their feet. Mira held her dress down from the force of the wind, but smiled happily.

* * *

"Luuuuuucyyyyy!" Natsu and Happy called, in front of her house. Through the glass, they could just see her figure, still holding the book and reading.

"Luuuu~cyyyyyyy!" Finally, the girl looked up in annoyance, peering through the window. She rolled her eyes but opened it.

"What?" she snapped, looking down.

Natsu held out the bowl, gauging her reaction. "We got you pudding!" To his surprise, Lucy suddenly seemed very interested.

"What... kind? Of pudding?" she asked slowly, eyes getting wider.

"Vanilla. We made it ourselves!" he cried, a large grin stretching across his face. Lucy beamed back widely.

"Come in, come in! Through the window, the door, heck, come in through the wall if you want!" she told them. "Just bring the pudding."

Natsu and Happy looked at each other nervously, but climbed-slash-flew up to the window, the pink-haired boy holding the bowl under his arm. They came in, and the blonde was already there, waiting for them. Natsu almost fell off the windowsill.

Lucy was wearing a white outfit, with a spoon in hand and a catty expression on her face. She wore an apron that said, 'Vanilla Pudding Team' with a chocolate pudding symbol with a cross through it, and a similar designed white hat.

"PUDDING!" Lucy cried, seizing the bowl. Without even moving at the table, she sat right down, onto the floor, and started eating. Natsu winced; every drop of pudding was done in seconds.

"So, will you play with us now?" Happy asked, smiling. Lucy's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Could I have more pudding first?"

Natsu and Happy deadpanned. "There's no pudding left. You ate it all." Lucy's brown orbs grew impossibly wider.

"No... Pudding?" the corners of her eyes started watering, chibi-style. The pink-haired man and blue cat swallowed.

"No pudding~!" Lucy wailed like a child, falling back and lying on the ground, tears falling down her face. Natsu and Happy started panicking. "Lucy! Luce!" She started crying more. "We'll get you more pudding!" Immediately, she stopped wailing, and sat up, smiling.

"Really?" Natsu nodded quickly. _Anything to stop her crying_. Suddenly, he was thrown back, and he landed on the floor with a thud. He yelped, noticing that Lucy had thrown herself at him.

"I love you~!" Lucy cried, and kissed his cheek. He turned scarlet, and Lucy hopped off quickly. "Can you get the pudding now?"

The whole day was spent getting Lucy pudding, until she fell asleep, much to a tired Natsu's and Happy's relief.

* * *

The next day, Lucy walked into the guild, downcast. A mini stormcloud was over her head as she trudged towards and sat down next to Natsu and Happy.

"Hey, what's wrong Luce?" both were tired and had deep circles around their eyes, but always the distress of a friend came first. Lucy started tearing up.

"I gained nine pounds yesterday!" She wailed, crying chibi tears. Natsu patted her back, smiling faintly at his partner. She probably didn't even remember what she'd said yesterday.

Oh, well.

* * *

**WELL! That was awfully random. I just found this fic in the back of my laptop's storage, so I completed it and decided to post it. Three new stories in a day, that's amazing! BOOYAH! *starts mini dance of awesomeness* **

**Sorry if Lucy seems a little OOC at the end. I just thought one day, _Hey, Lucy's gotta have a food she really likes, every anime character has one_, and the Vanilla Pudding fic came into mind, since I was making pudding that day! **


End file.
